De Genios y Porcentages
by suki4love
Summary: traduccion de: of geniuses and perceents hecho por kitsuegirl :D


Esta es la traducción de "of geniuses and percents" es un l/sakura una preja rara y muy bonita :3

Descargo de responsabilidad:yo no poseo nada de nada ni los animes ni la historia ñ.ñ

Había estado atrapada ahí por más de un año, y aunque ella lo negaría profusamente, Sakura Haruno se había enamorado del detective. Un cierto genio detective obsesionado con el azúcar. Y, oh, se enamoro muy fuerte. De hecho, cada vez que la mirada de L se quedó en ella por más de unos segundos, se ruborizaba tanto que podía poner a Hinata en vergüenza, como su inner había dicho una vez.

Y ahora estaba atrapada con él, cada día, tratando de capturar a un asesino, un cierto "Kira". Había partes iguales de amor y odio por haber estar atrapado con él todos los días - amor, porque él estaba allí y ella tiene que verlo, observarlo, mirarlo, el odio, porque estaba atrapada con él, y las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Realmente difícil.

_**"Mira, las dos sabemos que estás enamorada de él - demonios, estoy enamorada de él también, porque técnicamente somos la misma persona - pero es hora de que le digas que lo quieres. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que esta torpeza siga? Hasta la captura de Kira? Sakura, tienes que darte cuenta de que cada día para él puede ser el último - nunca se sabe qué va a pasar! ¿Y si es atropellado por un autobús, caminando hacia la tienda, o si se ahoga con un pedazo de pastel? O, Dios no lo quiera, ¿y si kira lo atrapa? De verdad, chica, ve y dile cómo te sientes. " **_

Sakura resopló con rabia, su enojo por las palabras de su inner, era muy visible. _"No digas esas cosas. No hay manera de que pueda morir - él es L, por el amor de Dios. Creo que es imposible para él morir ". _

Su interior suspiró. _**'Pein pensaban lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? Y tu sabes muy bien lo que le ocurrió. Está muerto y nada puede cambiar eso. Todo el mundo pensaba que era inmortal hasta que Naruto lo mató ... así que no creo que L sea inmortal.**_ Sakura suspiró, frustrada. _"Mira, yo he terminado de discutir contigo, ¿de acuerdo? L no puede morir, así que cállate. Quiero decir, ¿cómo diablos kira podria-" _

"Sakura? ¿Oíste lo que dije? "Sus pensamientos pararon con una sacudida ella parpadeó, y su mente volvió al mundo normal. "Uh ... ¿qué?" Ella preguntó estúpidamente, y luego se dio cuenta de que si bien había estado discutiendo con su inner mientras L había estado hablando. Y era obvio que él le había hecho una pregunta mientras ella estaba en el espacio.

"Oh ... eh, eh ... lo siento, ¿podrías repetir eso? ... Lo lamento ..." L suspiró con paciencia y repitió la pregunta. "Me preguntaba que podrías deducir de estos nuevos hechos sobre Kira. Yagami-kun, me dio sus ideas, pero yo quería oír su visión también. Usted tiene una buena intuición para este tipo de cosas. "Ella se sonrojó, contenta con su cumplido, pero nunca estaria dispuesta a admitirlo, su inner se reía y le recordó que cuando se ruborizó, la gente podía verlo.

"Um, bueno ... puedes repetir los hechos? Yo no estaba escuchando, lo siento ... "L estaba la estaba mirando fijamente a ella y eso sólo la hizo ruborizarse aun más - podía sentir el calor corriendo a sus mejillas. "Uh, tengo, um, algo en mi cara?" Ella balbuceó, avergonzada. L ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y luego dijo: " hay un veinte por ciento de probabilidades de que el color en sus mejillas se debe a una enfermedad, trece por ciento que es debido al maquillaje, y un sesenta y siete por ciento de probabilidades de que tiene sentimientos por alguien en esta habitación ". Ella se sonrojó aun más, asfixiándose en el aire que estaba respirando.

"¿Qué - qué - ¿qué estás diciendo?" Sakura farfulló, sintiendo la cara arder. L se quedo en silencio durante un momento antes de que él anunciara, "Hay un noventa y siete por ciento de probabilidad de que sea Yagami-kun." Sakura lo miró por un momento. "¿Qué?" Ella gritó, mientras que el resto de la fuerza de tareas especial miraba la escena que se desarrollaba y rieron un poco. "Uf, ¿cómo podría gustarme alguien como él?! No me gustan los niños!"Ella gritó, en su defensa.

Light inmediatamente se enfado. "Yo no soy un niño, idiota!" Sakura se detuvo y miró a él, surcando su rostro en la confusión. "¿Qué?" Luz suspiró con frustración. "Yo no soy un niño. Tengo la misma edad que tu - diecisiete años. " la Mandíbula de Sakura se abrió antes de que ella se apresuró a cerrar, y ella le preguntó:" ¿Cuándo diablos sucedió esto? Pensé que tenias como, catorce o algo! Quiero decir, tu eres mas pequeño que yo! "Light miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Soy más alto que tú. "Sakura hizo una pausa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿De veras?" Luz suspiró. -Sí. Vamos de pie junto a mí. Eres más chica. "Ella hizo lo que le había pedido y se detuvo junto a él, y fiel a su palabra, que era de hecho mas pequeña que Light Yagami. "Nunca me di cuenta de que eras más alto," dijo suavemente, y gimió. "¿Cómo no notaste algo así?" Hizo una pausa y luego se detuvo.

"Estoy acostumbrado a estar alrededor de mis amigos, y son más cortas de lo que soy .... oh mierda, espera, es probable que sean más altos que yo! Ellos han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? "Light, junto con el resto de la Fuerza de Tareas, la miró fijamente. "¿Cómo alguien puede mentir sobre la altura?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero el asesinato quemado en los ojos. "morirán en cuanto yo vuelva. maldito rubio pequeño, siempre me dice lo alta que soy ... No quiero ser chica! "Ella sollozó, y todo el grupo - L, Light y todos - la miraron y movieron la cabeza, cada uno de ellos pensando en lo mismo: las mujeres son realmente de otro planeta. L habló de nuevo tan pronto como ella había dejado de lloriqueando en la autocompasión.

"Debido a que sus afecciones no son para Yagami-kun, significa que hay un cuarenta y ocho por ciento de probabilidad que sea por Matsuda." Sakura le miró, su mandíbula abierta, mientras que Matsuda solto una risita, un sonido que ningún hombre adulto nunca debe hacer. "No, no es él", dijo golpeando con una mano a la cara en la exasperación, y viendo como sus hombros caían en la decepción.

"... ¿Es Mogi?" L preguntó, y Sakura negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "¿Desde cuándo esto se convierta en un juego?"Preguntó con amargura, sino que continúa en la L de todos modos. "Vamos a suponer que es un no ... Aizawa?" Supuso una vez más, y Sakura hizo un pequeño baile, sacudiendo la cabeza dura. "No, no, no, lo siento Aizawa, pero no ..."

L siguió su camino. "Soichiro?" Sakura le miró, espasmos musculares, mientras que los altos Yagami dejó escapar una palabra de protesta. "Está casado, idiota. Eso estaría tan mal. "L detuvo por un momento. "Pero eso no significa que no pueda gustarte." Sakura gritó, mirando a él. "Creo que voy a vomitar .... ugh, no! ¡Idiota! "L pausa, una expresión pucheros procedentes en su rostro.

"Nunca he sido llamado un idiota antes", reflexionó.

".... Watari? "Sakura tomó un momento antes de darse cuenta de por qué estaba diciendo su nombre, y entonces ella gritó, literalmente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Watari habló desde su rincón de la sala, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "Oh, Dios mío. Espero que no. "Sakura señaló acusadoramente a a L." ¿Por qué sigues prostituyéndome con los tipos mayores? "Se lamentó, moviendo la cabeza.

"No me gusta ninguno de ellos! Me gustas tu, imbécil! "Y con eso se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. L estaba en silencio antes de decir: "Nunca he sido llamado tampoco un imbécil." Todos los otros miembros del Equipo Especial de la Fuerza se quedó mirando, preguntándose cómo alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan estúpido, al mismo tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio antes de que L dijera: "Espera, a ella le gusto ... yo?"

Y muy pronto se volcó y se cayó de la silla en estado de shock.


End file.
